


什么？童颜巨……（下）

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	什么？童颜巨……（下）

沙雕，狗血

正文君：

朱雀突如其来的表白让鲁鲁修发呆好一阵子。

他对受受恋没兴趣，进gay吧其实是想找个人品好又合自己口味的肌肉瘦攻，朱雀也的确有肌肉，可是不代表朱雀是攻啊，就是因为这个偏见害得鲁鲁修吃了一次最丢脸的亏！

鲁鲁修正襟危坐，“朱雀，你好好想想，也许你是被我的外貌所迷，但你终究有一天会发现会有人胜于我，继而厌倦于我，受受恋可不是一场随便可以玩的游戏。”

朱雀也正襟危坐，“不会啊，我会让你倍感快乐，绝不会后悔的。只要你跟我交往，我保证我对你是一心一意的。”

果然年轻人就是容易冲动，就像是被眼前花蜜糊住的蜜蜂！不行！受受恋可是最不保险的，男人就是追求强烈前列腺快感的动物，劈腿是本性，遇到难得的小攻就马上扯头花各自飞，因此受受恋大多以BE收场。

若只是为了空虚而搞受受恋，总有一天空虚会让0君找上第三人，恋爱于他们而言就是打发时间的玩意，但对鲁鲁修来说是非常神圣的，一如他对娜娜莉的亲情。

鲁鲁修不喜欢成为这种人，也不希望朱雀也成为这种人。

于是鲁鲁修就开始冷脸，硬起心肠拒绝朱雀的追求。可是、可是……不管用啊，朱雀的追求简直是花招百出，光是天然撩简直让人无法招架，比如你的脸好可爱皮肤好滑，甚至一不小心从背后拿出好几十朵沾着露珠的新鲜粉玫瑰，让鲁鲁修无法招架，只能默默收下花并且把它们都种植在樱花小瓷瓶内。

最让人受不了的是朱雀专注看着自己的灼热眼神，仿佛自己被包裹那样，鲁鲁修一边想人都是三分钟热度他就作壁上观比较好一边努力抚平心跳。

然而有次鲁鲁修说得很过分：“我说过……我们做恋人根本不适合……我没你要你喜欢我，难道你喜欢我我就有责任和义务回报你吗？”

朱雀笑意垮了，眼睛湿漉漉仿佛雨中被抛弃的小狗，鲁鲁修终于于心不忍，狠心的话只说了一半。半晌，朱雀说：“我知道了，我们只做朋友可不可以？”

“我不求你喜欢我，你也不要管我的心情。”

鲁鲁修再是冷脸最后还是心软，为了安慰朱雀，鲁鲁修就用心做了朱雀喜欢吃的辣味汉堡，把人都高兴得不行，吃饭的样子真孩子气呀。那种难得一见的天真，让鲁鲁修莞尔而高兴起来，更加坚定为朱雀找绝世好攻的想法。

从此朱雀成为鲁鲁的“闺蜜”（大误），朱雀说自己从来没接触过GAY，也没跟男人上床，把鲁鲁修吓了一跳，雏啊，越发把朱雀当做顶级国宝看待。

但是小受们看他们的眼神越来越怪，甚至小受A悄悄跟鲁鲁修说：我看朱雀越来越A了，他不会是做攻的吧，最近总觉得朱雀散发着一种小攻气质啊。

鲁鲁修一脸凛然，“我看你是饥渴到要吃药吧，见哪个都是攻。”

小受A：……

也不能怪小受们的目光，朱雀算是难得有男子汉气概的人，而且朱雀身材也不错。夏日炎炎，朱雀本来是像十六七岁的拥有修长身材的青春小伙子，穿了简单的白T恤衫，由于汗水湿了，白色背心逐渐贴出朱雀肌肉的轮廓，外露的小麦色肌肤颇有光泽，露出的白牙和腼腆的笑容在小受看来闪耀着苏气，比总是秀“看我块儿大”的壮男要好。

鲁鲁修口口声声说要保护朱雀，但事实上被保护的却是鲁鲁，鲁鲁只要有什么东西朱雀都会统统揽上去，看上去好像背后抱着物品跟着老婆的老公。这时利瓦尔这个标准直男一看到鲁鲁修就笑着打招呼，准备要和鲁鲁修握手，却被朱雀握住。利瓦尔感受到朱雀的握力，而鲁鲁修小鸟依人站在朱雀身旁浑然不觉，让利瓦尔流下一滴冷汗。

利瓦尔：越看越觉得两人荷尔蒙都要燃烧起来好吗！

鲁鲁修看朱雀越来越心动，也越来越抽搐。鲁鲁修心头不由得涩重起来，难道是没男人追求自己太久所以自己就性饥渴吗？鲁鲁修就很不喜欢这种猜测。

后来他做了个梦，梦到朱雀脱光身子爬上来，自己被朱雀弄得喘息不已，看不清什么动作，就觉得朱雀摸自己全身很舒服。他迷迷茫茫张开修长莹白的腿想让朱雀进来，却是空虚地射这么点精。梦醒了，鲁鲁修发现小腹酸涨，双腿有明显的湿痕，马上脸黑了。

鲁鲁修觉得这不行，可是他没想到被保护的滋味是如此美好，如果换做其他人早就爱理不理，但是，怎么办啊，少年维特之烦恼尚且没有解决何况他这个GAY啊！

鲁鲁修郁闷至极，恰巧小GAY罗洛找鲁鲁，鲁鲁和罗洛亲如兄弟。他注意到鲁鲁修的心事就温柔说我做你的倾听者，鲁鲁修说了朱雀的事，罗洛一边听一边盘算着他的小算盘。

“哥哥其实对朱雀没有信心吧。”罗洛尽量客观说，“你才跟朱雀认识多久，他居然对你说一心一意，哥哥你又不是没清楚G的尿性啊。”

罗洛喜欢鲁鲁修很久，是一种孺慕的带着强烈独占欲的喜欢。他不介意和鲁鲁搞受受恋，认为自己比朱雀更适合鲁鲁。朱雀刚来gay圈一个多月，能抵得过自己陪伴他的五年吗？

可是鲁鲁修却告诉罗洛他对朱雀可能有意思，罗洛有种天塌的感觉。

怎么可能？那个童颜受居然占了哥哥的心，他凭什么？论长相他也不差，论身材罗洛认为自己还是有点肌肉，论了解鲁鲁修比朱雀了解的更深。怎么办？不行，一定要搞定哥哥才好。

但是要先搞定朱雀才行。

于是罗洛先替鲁鲁修张罗了个小攻，浓浓的蛋白质味道从肌肉散发过来，还有坚硬得让小受们疯狂的五官，整体上说算是好看的，和朱雀搭配在一起很有天造地设的感觉。鲁鲁修听罗洛说得天花乱坠，可那个1一直盯着自己让自己很不舒服，跟朱雀一起怎么有种他们是亲生兄弟的感觉？

朱雀也来了，罗洛说：“枢木，我给你找了个1！”

朱雀看了路人甲一眼，笑了，“多谢你的好意，可我不需要1。”

罗洛不放弃：“不先试一下怎么知道好吃不好吃！枢木哥，你不要拒绝哥哥的好意啊。”

朱雀也不开玩笑，盯着鲁鲁修。鲁鲁修也恰巧盯着朱雀，两人的目光渐渐缠绕，一个深沉探索，一个犹豫不决，两方撞上颇有你追我赶的意味，不知不觉在其他人面前进行了无声的神交。

罗洛和1都脸红了，罗洛气个半死。

鲁鲁修说：“这个，朱雀你先试下，他人品还不错的。”

朱雀却拒绝了个彻底，说他们完全不合，但是罗洛依旧不放弃，依旧鼓动小1征服朱雀，实在不行的话就把他强上，小受们嘴上说不要身体很享受的戏码早就屡见不鲜，他以为朱雀会不例外。

然后他又缠着鲁鲁修，撒娇卖萌，鲁鲁修会宠溺摸摸罗洛的头发，但罗洛都不满足，甚至用上借位。他趁着朱雀来的一瞬间，大胆亲上鲁鲁修的脸，从朱雀的角度来看他们是亲吻的。

罗洛眼角一瞟，朱雀睁着惊愕的眼睛，样若木鸡，双手握成拳。

最后他就趁机煽动那个1趁虚而入，让朱雀别挂念哥哥，果然1约好了朱雀在酒馆吃饭。

* * *

朱雀也真是气了。

他能感觉到鲁鲁修对自己有不一样的心思，本来想慢慢取得佳人芳心，可是没想到罗洛找来的1缠功了得，搞得他烦不胜烦。1甚至还说不要挂念那个0了，虽然0长得美他也上过。朱雀听到此不由自主问：“你跟他约炮过？”

“对啊，谁人不知他这朵高岭之花啊，表面纯洁内心却非常淫乱。”1夸夸其谈自己征服鲁鲁修的“成功事迹”，完全不顾朱雀的脸色越来越深，“知不知道他为什么不接受你啊，你看你这张脸，能满足得了他奇大无比的胃口吗？”

“……”

朱雀无法听得下去，鲁鲁修曾经告诉自己约过炮，（可怜鲁鲁也不知道自己吹的牛皮被他人圆了）他可以当做那是鲁鲁的过去，鲁鲁修的现在和未来都只能有自己一人，其他人都休想从他手中夺上去。

从第一眼看到靓丽的鲁鲁修起，他就不打算放鲁鲁修走，哪怕是鲁鲁修自己。即使鲁鲁修拒绝了他，他只能伏低做小才换来以后的近水楼台。

朱雀决定离开酒馆，可是1居然越说越过分，甚至评论鲁鲁修的肌肤和腰肢，朱雀无法听得下去只能走人。谁知1居然抢先一步关上门，笑着说：“有话好好说嘛，大家你情我愿享受鱼水之欢不是很正常嘛！来嘛，小弟弟。”

朱雀脸色渐渐沉下来，同时他体内有一股火涌起，让他口干舌燥，那种不寻常的体热让朱雀拧眉，1很得意啊，把自己先下药的事说出来了，这下好了，朱雀就不用一忍再忍了，同类相斥，想打就打，除了鲁鲁他从来没对任何男人怜香惜玉。 

包厢里，突然传出男人的哀嚎声，紧接着朱雀杀气腾腾地重重推开大门，留众人面面相觑，不得靠近。一看，男人脸上全部都是朱雀揍打的痕迹，还有他捂着可怜的被朱雀抬脚一踹的命根子。

* * *

鲁鲁修因为贪凉患了点感冒，罗洛就陪着鲁鲁看他吃药。

鲁鲁修吃完药后就发呆，突然站起来说我找朱雀，罗洛说天都暗下来了，你就不用去找他，说不定他……罗洛没说下去，他知道鲁鲁修明白自己说啥。

鲁鲁修知道朱雀和其他人去酒馆就一直默不作声，这时候突然说：“我不管了，受受恋就受受恋吧。”

他看着朱雀和1交谈，越看越不爽，虽然朱雀很瘦弱可是怎么看就有强烈的违和感，这违和感他细细深究，就犹如重重挨了一击，明明享受朱雀陪伴的是自己对啊。

是自己先来的啊。

不管了，豁出去了，不管朱雀对自己还有没有余情，无论如何都要赌赌，赌赢了，朱雀归自己，赌输了就只好认命。

罗洛怔怔看着鲁鲁，忽然伸手抱住鲁鲁修：“我不愿意你跟朱雀在一起啊，我喜欢你！”

“我也喜欢你啊，你就像我的亲生弟弟那样。”

罗洛摇头，看着鲁鲁修温柔的眸子，如果此刻把心意说出来，鲁鲁只怕要疏远得非常彻底，那他永远没机会陪伴鲁鲁了。罗洛叹了口气，“那——我知道的，朱雀就在XX大酒店，你去的话还来得及……”

还没说完，门突然传来砰砰的声音。罗洛说去开门看看不长眼的谁，一透过猫眼马上被吓了一跳，犹豫了三秒才慢慢开了锁栏。

门马上被朱雀推开，罗洛本来想斥责被朱雀恐怖的脸色后退三步。朱雀一看到罗洛就气不打一处来，再看鲁鲁修——面色绯红，犹如海棠那样，说不定他们在进行什么好事？！

于是他就果断把罗洛扔出去，大步拉上鲁鲁修直接叠上鲁鲁修的嘴唇。

第一次遇到绵密的亲吻，由毫无章法到游刃有余。朱雀步步展开他诱人的吻技，把鲁鲁修搞得晕头转向，当朱雀的舌尖离开鲁鲁修舌尖之际，还顺便舔了他尖俏的下巴和喉结，朱雀那翡翠绿的眼睛也渐渐变得浑浊起来。 

“我跟罗洛比哪个舒服？”朱雀的手指轻轻摸着鲁鲁修湿湿的下巴。

“什……什么？”鲁鲁修有点费力地想找回主权，“你……你跟罗洛比什么啊！”

朱雀深吸一口气，直接抄上鲁鲁修的双腿，鲁鲁修被朱雀突如其来的公主抱吓了一跳，他哪来的怪力啊！？然后眼前一花，自己被摔在床上。朱雀就像一头野兽趴着他，用牙齿咬着肌肤，用手扒着裤子，转瞬之间鲁鲁修全身赤裸，肌肤光滑如丝，白的宛如尚未蹂躏的处女雪地。鲁鲁修被朱雀的举动吓呆了，难道要JMMB吗？可是为什么他有种大事不妙的感觉？

“朱雀你干什么！冷静点！！！”这不是平时的朱雀！

朱雀盯着鲁鲁修白中泛着淡红的身材，想到1随口说的吹逼话，更是气愤交加，装什么装，你都打了不止一炮还装纯？

朱雀脱下自己的长裤抛在地上，直接揽住鲁鲁修转身要跑的纤腰，鲁鲁修被迫坐在朱雀的大腿上，朱雀的手摸上鲁鲁修粉色的乳头，先是轻轻循环揪拉，继而捏住乳头，模仿交换的姿势。鲁鲁修精明的大脑瞬间一滩糊涂，急速的快感如电流很快击中自己的下腹。

他忽然感觉到屁股后面有硬硬的东西顶着屁股蠕动着，估算大小——这这这这不是普通的大啊！

——然后他颤巍巍转头一看，看到朱雀那黑红如铁的铁鸟撑裂四角内裤。

——！！！！ 

朱雀说：“你不是想要1吗？我现在就给你！”

然后朱雀就顶入鲁鲁修的小穴，鲁鲁修马上痛得流出眼泪，“不要，朱雀……”

朱雀已经被下了药，理智全被烧成灰烬。鲁鲁修含泪求饶的模样刺激了他内心的虐欲。他哑声说：“这么紧？你难道是做了缩穴手术吗？”

鲁鲁修撑着床，一听到朱雀怒从心上起，可是他全身的力气用在抓床单，声音断断续续：“体力……体力笨蛋，你这个疯子！”

朱雀见鲁鲁修上下起伏的胸膛两点，浅嫩的红仿佛不曾被人揉捏过。他着迷似的低头亲吻可爱的怯乳，下身一动，鲁鲁修发出哀叫。这疼痛让朱雀产生不忍，于是他捧着鲁鲁修的脸亲吻，手滑在鲁鲁修的肩膀画着圈，一手拿起鲁鲁修所用的护肤玫瑰油倒入手里，指节进入他娇嫩的小穴。

朱雀的指上功夫不是盖的，很快让鲁鲁修小巧的阴茎抬头，朱雀指尖一深，鲁鲁修喉咙梗住，感觉朱雀的大拇指头爱怜抚摸会阴处，敏感的身体和朱雀的气息让他的双腿紧紧夹着男人的腰而高潮，这情景把朱雀吓了一跳，这是多久没被干的吗？

见鲁鲁修美眸半闭，香汗淋漓，他忍不住又吻上鲁鲁，一重又一重，鲁鲁修终于忍不住回拥朱雀，朱雀见此就又把那发涨的小雀肏上去，直接一插到底。鲁鲁修发出宛如低低的啼叫，腰肢被他悬空提起，下身被朱雀一下下冲撞。

“你……你慢点……不行，朱雀！”鲁鲁修感觉异物又猛又烫，被填的满满， 那火辣辣的抽搐让他感觉强烈甚至要散架。 浑身发软，大张着腿，尖锐的快感来势汹汹，阴茎再也忍不住喷溅上来，一道道银色喷在朱雀健壮的腹肌，还有他身上。他娇嫩如白粉玫瑰的身子沾着男人的精液，淫靡又香艳让人想狠狠蹂躏千万遍。 

此刻的朱雀被烈性春药控制，再也无法想到其他言语，不管不顾把阴茎一次次钉入幽径，把身下妄想千万遍的人肏成自己的形状。此刻看到美人的惨状，他插入最深处射出来，把溢出的精液抹在鲁鲁修的脸上，大拇指没入他的口腔，鲁鲁修因为朱雀的动作而眼角含春带泪，让朱雀还在体内的阴茎又变硬了。

目前看来夜很长……

* * * 

灯还在亮着。

大汗淋漓销魂蚀骨登入极乐的事后，鲁鲁修累得不想动，感觉朱雀把自己抱起来清理内部，他被男人拥抱着，却是连生气的力气都没有，下身那个洞仿佛合不拢似的。 

翌日鲁鲁修很生气骂朱雀，朱雀也知道自己做错事只能乖乖土下座，老老实实交代。

鲁鲁修一听，关爱马上取代羞耻，“你……你起来啦！”

“鲁鲁修，你原谅我啦！”

“我还没原谅你呢！你先站起来，地板可是很硬的。”

朱雀犹疑许久才站起来，鲁鲁修气愤又无法面对，只能钻入厨房做东西了，做着做着就被朱雀从后面拥过去。

“为什么不跟我说你是第一次？”朱雀啄着鲁鲁修的黑发。

鲁鲁修羞涩，难道要告诉朱雀那些事全都是他吹出来的？干脆选择装逼的沉默。

朱雀说：“对不起，我强迫了你，你要是不高兴的话我就……”他说的时候声音哽咽，鲁鲁修可以想象朱雀垂着狼耳的样子，内心不忍起来。紧接着朱雀从他身上离开，说：“鲁鲁修，我果然还是没办法继续跟你做朋友。”

鲁鲁修心中一咚，朱雀眼见鲁鲁修木然以为他又在想拒绝了，苦笑：“鲁鲁修不愿意看到我的话，那我不会出现在你面前了。”

如果让朱雀离开的话，自己可能一辈子见不到他。

朱雀松开自己的一刹那席卷上来的空虚，鲁鲁修听着朱雀越来越远的脚步声，一时之间，鲁鲁修忽然不管不顾说：“你要是敢离开这房间一步，我就……我就不会见你了！”说的时候只想咬断舌头。 

说的时候陷入沉默，两人你一看我一看，最后朱雀忍不住接近鲁鲁，尝试吻鲁鲁修的嘴唇，鲁鲁修干脆回吻他，两人亲亲得忘记了时间。

鲁鲁修宣布自己有了伴从此退出GAY圈，姐妹们含泪说祝JMMB快乐一路相送。

后来鲁鲁修吹的牛皮被朱雀戳破了，从而发现鲁鲁修其实是0的事。

朱雀说：鲁鲁修骗我！

再后来鲁鲁修搬入朱雀的房内，白天上厅房，晚上下不得床，每天都被童颜大尾巴狼给吃干抹净。

鲁鲁修咬牙切齿：知人知面不知心！

——END——


End file.
